Harry Potter and The Book of Secrets
by Butterfly Kisses
Summary: Harry finds out what Voldemort's next plan is and is the worst of all. Will Harry find a way to save his friends and the people he loves before it's too late? Is the first of a three part series.
1. the first three chapters cuz i messed up

Okay this is basiclly my first real fan-fict and it kind of puts an interesting spin on the whole Harry Potter Story in general. But please I beg that you reveiw even if you hate it which I hope you don't. Anyway here is the first chapter.!!!!!!!!  
  
  
"So Harry what are you doing this summer?" Ron asked jokingly  
  
"I'm not even going to answer that" Harry said. Then Harry's exspression changed from a smile to sort of a puzzled frown.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked worridly  
  
"Well, it's..... it's just that I've been thinking a lot about my mum and dad lately"  
  
Ron and hermione exchanged nervous glances which meant, let's try to change the sudject.  
  
"So Harry how do you think this summer will go with the Dursley's" Hermione asked.  
  
"I think that they found a way to hate me even more, ever since that whole Quiditch world cup thing" Harry said.  
  
"I didn't even know that that even humanly possible" Ron said sound slightly amazed  
  
"Yeah neither did I. But for some reason I have a feeling that this will be quite an interesting summer."  
  
Little did Harry know how interesting the summer would really be.  
  
Okay end of chapter one- yeah I know it's kinda boring but this chapter just get the chapter started it has no other meaning in the story besides that the next chapter gets way better trust me cuz I've already wrote it. If you want you can reveiw this chapter but there's nothin really to reveiw. So tootles for now and see ya in the next chapter or @ least I hope I will.  
  
Disclaimer-All the characters in this chapter belong to J.K Rowling  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter #2  
Okay here's chapter two and I'm telling you it get's better............I promise.  
  
"HARRY WAKE UP !!!! AND NOW!!!!!!" Peetunia Dursley yelled to her formally sleeping nephew "AND HURRY UP I WANT YOU TO MOW THE LAWN WATER THE FLOWERS, CLIP THE HEDGES AND FINISH PAINTING THE NEW PATIO BECAUSE YOUR UNCLE'S PARENT"S ARE COMING OVER AND YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW HOW CRITICAL THEY CAN BE" Petunia continued yelling "AND I WANT YOU DOWN HERE IN TWO MINUTES OR NO BREAKFAST"  
So Harry threw on a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt and started to go downstairs when the door- bell rang.  
  
"HARRY GET THE DOOR WILL YA!" Petunia yelled so Harry ran to the door and opened it. There standing before him half mooned glasses and all was the one the only Albus Dumbledore.  
Just then Petunia walk into the room, and screamed.  
"What did we tell you about bringing....bringing these wierdo's into OUR HOUSE?" Petunia screamed with a wavering voice, And Dudley cowering behind once again holding his bottom in fear of once again being turned into a pig.  
  
"I....I....Didn't even know he was coming........seriously......really I didn't" Harry Said  
  
"If I could Ms.Dursley I would like to borrow Harry for a day or so" Dombledore said curtley  
  
"Uh....uh.......I......ah....ah.....gu..gu....guess......ss...ss..so" Petunia studdered. As soon as she said that Harry was out the door, he was releived that he ddn't have to do the yardwork for one day.  
  
"So uh ....where are we going and what do you have to tell me" Harry asked curiosly.  
  
"You will find out when we get there and I can't tell you until we get there"Dombledore said "And we will use a portkey to get there"  
  
He pick up a crushed soda can on the side of the street and told Harry to put his had on it. So he did and they were transported to Hogwarts.  
  
"Hogwarts? You brought me to Hogwarts?! Why?"Harry asked  
  
"I told you, I need to talk to you about something, and this seemed like the safest place to tell you. Now go up to the Gryffindor tower and I meet you there in a few minutes, now you can only stay in the common room nowhere else do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, I understand, is the password still the same?"  
  
"No and I'm glad you thought of it the password has been already changed for the new year, it's mugwump"  
  
"Okay" Harry said quickly and hurried of to the Gryffidor tower still wondering what Dumbledore wanted to tell him and why he could only stay in the common room. He figured that the house elves were working in them today and couldn't be bothered with their work.   
  
Finally Harry made it to the portait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"What's the password?" She asked  
  
"Mugwump" Harry said in responce and the potrait opened up to the gyffindor common room and went to sit down in one of the fluffy overstuffed chairs and waited. A few minutes later Dombledore came through the portrait.  
  
"Can you tell me now" Harry asked curiosly  
  
"Yes but you have to promise to let me explain first and just listen because that may answer some of your questions. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, but I have one question first. Is this something I can tell Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
" You can't tell Ron and it is very important that he does not know anything now he could find out himself, I just don't want you to tell him."  
  
"Okay but what about Hermione?"  
  
"She already know's everything, we wanted someone else besides just you to know so that you could talk to someone about this.If you want you can go and see her after." Dombledore said " There are certain reasons why you Ron can't know by the way and you'll see why"  
  
"Okay can you tell me now?"  
  
Dombledore sighed " Yes it is time for you to know" He sighed again "Your parents, they're......they're alive"  
  
***********  
  
In my opinion this chapter get better.............what do you think. I would also like to thank my "Creative Consultant"- P.A.R who has helped me come up with many of the idea's in this story and desearves credit. Anyway please reveiw my e-mail is Kim0902@the-spa.com. once again PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW if you want this story continued.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter #3- Here is the third chapter!!!!!  
_______________  
  
Harry gasped"Th.....they.....they're...alive? But how?" Harry gasped again "Are they here, ri..right now?"  
  
" Yes they are and they're going to xplain the whole thing because they know the story a whole lot better then I do. But please understand that what they did for you was to protect you from Voldemorte but that doesn't mean you can't be angry. But please at least give them a hug or something"  
  
"O....Okay"  
  
"Lilly, James come down here if you would I think Harry is ready to talk to you"  
  
Harry was nervous and he could feel butterfly's....no bats flapping around in his stomach. Then he saw them coming down the stairs his mum and dad whome which he thought were dead for almost fifteen years. He slowly got up and walked over to his mother. They just stood there staring at each other for a little while and James stood behind Lilly just watching his son. Lilly slowly reached over to her son's hand and held it.  
Right then by the look in his mother's eyes and by the way she held his hand he realized how much she really loved him. He let go of her hand and hugged her his mother and he felt her weeping as she held her son close for the first time in almost fourteen years.  
  
"Please let me tell you the real story" Lilly wispered and let go of Harry, then walked over to the couch and sat down and Harry went back to sitting in his over-stuffed armchair and James went and sat down next to Lilly.  
  
Lilly sighed and said " Okay Harry please let me tell you that leaving you with my sister was the hardest thing we have ever done but it was in your best interest, you were only a baby" Lilly said in her soft voice " Just please let us explain why we did it and how we survived.  
  
"Okay explain then" Harry said softly, almost bitterly.  
  
James began to tell the story the real story " When you were born I knew that you would be in danger just like us. Voldemorte wanted to get rid of us because only we could bring him to his downfall but we had to be trained first. So it was Voldemorte's goal to kill us before we could   



	2. The Book of Secrets and other secrets re...

Okay here's what happened when I saved the story on the disk it didn't for some reason save all the way- or at least that's what I think happened. So I'll start back where I finished  
  
  
"Please let us explain" Lilly begged  
  
  
"Okay explain then" Harry said softly almost bitterly.  
  
  
So James began to tell the real story. "When you we knew that you would be in danger too just like your mom and I. The reason Voldemorte had wanted to kill us was because we were the only ones who had the real power to bring him to his official downfall, but we had to be trained to use and control these powers, and Voldemorte's goal was to eliminate us before we could finish the training, and he would've succeeded except for one minor set back of which he did not know about. This setback was a spell that Dombledore put on us and I think professor it would be easier if you explained it from here."  
  
"Yes I believe it would" Dombledore began. "I knew that Voldemorte would find a way to get to your parents somehow or someway. So I searched and searched and searched for a book that would give me some other way to protect Lilly and James, oh I mean your parents and I looked through practically every book I had or so I thought and found nothing. Until one day I was doing my annual spring cleaning and I was cleaning out from underneath my bed and you know I found the usual my pink bunny slippers, a picture of my ex-girlfriend from year like 1905, about five wands, a test I forgot to correct you know the usual.   
I then I came across something quite extraordinary a book I had forgot I ever had. It was called "The book of Secrets" and what is so unique about this book is that there is only one copy in the whole entire world and the spells that appear in that book can only be found in that book, the book is also unable to be destroyed or cloned for lack of a better word. In that book I found a spell that would protect them and you from the curse. And that is how they survived" Dombledore finally finished a very simple explanation made very, very long.  
  
"We did our best to protect you Harry" Lilly said tearfully  
  
"Oh yeah dumping me of with the Dursleys who are abusive mean and don't even like me or anything to do with me or me "Kind". That was really protecting me" Harry half yelled half cried " I've always wondered why you never left me with Sirius, that way he would have been so distracted with me, instead of trying to kill Peter! That way he would have never been convicted of any murders and he wouldn't have had to suffer hell in Azkaban.  
Harry yelled and continued to do. "He was my Godfather wasn't I supposed to go to him anyway if something happened to you guyz. But no "everything for the benefit of you Harry, and that's why we sent you to the Dursleys instead of you being possibly killed". Well did you ever think that in my perspective that it was the worst possible thing for me. And that at some points I really wished that I was dead instead of the horrible life that I had with the Dursley's. And I mean horrible I was teased because of the clothes that were about six sizes to big for me because I never got got any new clothes because the Dursley's loathed so much that they didn't even buy me new clothes. And they so much thought of me as dirt and sometimes I believed that I was, that for Christmas one year I got a clothes hanger while Dudley got these big remote control things which he broke within two weeks anyway. And while Dudley was inside playing computer games while I was outside doing the yardwork. And then you say "but you're at school most of the year"  
Yeah well so far every year I've been at Hogwarts I have almost been killed by someone or something. And then in the second year I actually did die but was miracuasly saved by a Phoenix. And then after all that I get to go back to the Dursley's where the same thing happens again. Did you ever think of how I feel in stead of trying to do what "best" for me?"  
  
By this time Lilly was in tears "We did our best to protect you Harry. Like the time Dudley and his gang were chasing after you and you some how ended up on the roof that was us trying to protect you. And the time Petunia cut your hair so short and ugly that you dreaded going to school the next day that was us who grew your hair back to save you the embarrassment" Lilly could barely talk because she was so choked up " We lived you more then anything and you have no idea how hard it was to give up we always felt like it was the biggest mistake we ever made. Please understand that we thought that what we were doing for you was the best even though it might not have been but there were Death Eaters all over the place and we were never sure whether we could trust anybody be the dark side kept gaining followers and at that point the Dursleys was really the only safe place at the time from Voldemorte and that's what we wanted, was to be sure that you were safe."  
  
"Why did you come back just when Volemorte has risen to power" Harry asked quietly and bitterly.  
  
"We came to warn you about Voldemorte's next plan"James sighed "He want to hurt you Harry not physically but emotionally and he plans on doing this by eliminating the whole Wealsley family.  
  
Harry gasped why the weasley's of all family's they were the nicest people in the world. Harry thought, it's just not fair.   
  
"But what can I do?" Harry asked  
  
"We don't know but we're sure you'll find a way. You have in the past." James answered again because Lilly was still too choked up from the previous incident.  
  
"We have also come for another reason" Lilly managed to say.  
  
"Yes, you see Harry you have a sister" James said quickly as if wanting this to be out in the open.   
(A.N-I was torn on whether to stop the chapter here or not but I think I'll continue and leave it somewhere else)   
  
"A......A sister?"Harry stuttered "How old is she and what her name?"  
  
"Her name is Emily and she's eleven years old and will be starting at Hogwarts this September"  
  
  
*********  
  
  
Okay I guess i'll leave it of there thank-you for those who reviewed and I'll try to get those chapters out ASAP. I want to thank my "creative consultant" PAR. I will get the next chapter out soon and any idea's I would be glad to take them and if I end up using them I will say that it was your idea. So please review and thank-you to those who already have I really appreciate it. C-ya soon ~Butterfly Kisses~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
